The Legends
by Gothicpride
Summary: Short stories and one shots about the Guardians as a family and some of the unconventional adventures they have.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story but I'm going to do my best with it hope you enjoy it! On a side note..I know that this is a fairly commonly done oneshot but I couldn't resist putting my own spin on it.

Jack Frost was a winter spirit. That much was fairly obvious, so why the Guardians had decided to drag him to the Bahamas - the exact opposite of his comfortable climate and during the middle of summer… he had no idea. " Hey Frostbite! When are ya gonna get your arse in the water?" Bunny called from the edge of the beach.

" Maybe when the next ice age blows through Cottontail! And I didn't know that kangaroos were aquatic!" Jack shouted back. Bunny's answering words were lost on the wind which was probably just as well because they sounded rude. Jack huddled deeper into the shade of the umbrella, cursing under his breath. " I don't know whose bright idea it was to take a winter spirit anywhere warm during summer."

Suddenly something jerked Jack to his feet by the scruff of his neck. Flailing around like a fish out of water he had less than ten seconds to react before he was tossed straight into the oncoming surf. " C'mon Frost for the Guardian of Fun ya sure ain't havin' any!" Bunny's voice rang out just before his head sank below the surface.

Dark..Cold...Dark..Cold..Need Air...for a moment Jack wasn't Jack Frost spirit of winter, falling below water in the tropics he was a boy named Jackson Overland underneath a frozen lake in 1712.. After several moments of panicked paddling and kicking he finally surfaced and drew in several quick gulps of air before taking off towards the shore.

He sat straight down on the beach blanket and looked around. Tooth was sending him a look of motherly concern from her inflatable tube in the surf, a North was trying to build a sandcastle of enormous proportions and kept mumbling to himself in Russian every time it fell, Bunny was standing off to the side appearing a bit shell-shocked. And Sandy , who had been attempting to help North with his project, just stared.

Jack closed his eyes and leaned back against the umbrella, trying to get the images out of his head. This is why he hates the beach.

AN: Sorry it's so short…. If anyone has any suggestions for one shots I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the hiatus guys! I'm going into three honors classes so the summer work is taking it's toll... If anyone has any suggestions for one shots I'd appreciate them. Thanks and enjoy!

In the North Pole, Santoff Clausen, very rarely was it ever silent. Elves were always under foot and often up to making something , the yetis were always working on toys or in the kitchens planning the next meal in low grumbles, and there was the almost continuous jingle and pitter patter of travel from the pole's occupants. So again it was almost never silent. Almost. Click..Tap..CRASH! Click... Tap..CRASH! Click..Tap ..CRASH! Click..Tap..CRASH!

E. Aster Bunnymund considered himself a rather patient rabbit or Pooka , after all one had to be to make billions of eggs to take to children every year. But for some reason that noise hadn't died down and had been going for well over two hours! But Bunny decided to try to wait it out like the patient guy he was and not go off the deep end… Yeah.. Right.

Three hours later found him trying his hardest to ignore the infernal racket and get some much needed shut eye on the couch. But it's rather hard to ignore persistent loud noises when you have ears the length of meter sticks. Click...Tap..CRASH! Click..Tap..CRASH! Click...Tap..CRASH! Click..Tap..CRASH!

Over and over and over whatever was causing the noise just did not want to quit! Bunny decided that the best thing to do would be to distract himself, so he went into the kitchen, surprised by the lack of yetis, and tried to make a salad ( a midnight snack for rabbits doin' my best here!)

Click..Tap..Chop..CRASH! Click..Tap..Chop..CRASH! Click..Tap..Chop..CRASH!well that just made it worse. Right now he wanted to ... No he couldn't do that it was just a sound relax...So he settled for the next best thing,trying to drown it out.

But no matter how hard he tried the sound was still there, still persistent, and always directly in his ear. His large, pool stick size ears.

Eventually he became so fed up that he marched up the stairs ready to dismember whatever was causing the noise. It seemed to be coming from a room at the top of the stairs. Upon opening the door, he saw the cause of the noise..a discarded cymbal monkey toy lying lopsided and magnifying the sound By it's location near the vent.

Scrubbing his face with his paw, he concluded that he needed sleep and that it probably wouldn't be best to tell the others about this.


End file.
